Yukio
by Abby Ebon
Summary: [Done with Demon Pale Darkness] Thieves take the mysterious scroll of the dragon, and Kakashi, Naruto, Susuke, and Sakura go after it with backup from a outcast and a ninja spy. Yaoi!Slash! OC!YukioxKakashi & NarutoxSasuke.


**Yukio**

'_He gets what he wants'_

_Authored By: Abby Ebon and Demon Pale Darkness_

-we don't own anything no suing please!

**Summery:**

Life has always been tuff for Yukio Akakawa, an outcast of Konoha, but that all changes when thieves take the mysterious scroll of the dragon. Yukio befriends a spy that just might make all his dreams come true- but is everything as it appears to be?

* * *

Yukio Akakawa stood under the over hanging roof of the mission office, staring blankly up at the cloudy dark sky. It was raining outside, a deep down pour, the likes of Konoha hadn't seen in a long while.

It had been raining like this for close to a week, and the ninja's of the Hidden Leaf were beginning to suspect the Village Hidden in the Mist was up to something.

Although Yukio's father had been a ninja of the Leaf, sometimes he was given strange looks from passerby, as it was well known that his mother was of Hidden in the Mist.

Yukio sighed as one of the aforementioned gave him 'The Look' as he called it, he but of course was better then that- or so he told himself, and ignored them.

As he walked out into the rain, his eyes were kept on the road ahead of him, but out of the corner of the eye he saw four ninjas leaping along top of the houses. _'They aren't of Leaf Village..._' He thought as he watched them, deciding then to follow them.

Yukio narrowed his eyes in thought- then quickly ducking back behind a tree as one ninja turned. The four were defiantly headed to the main tower, which was in the _opposite_ direction of the check in point for travelers.

But most worrisome was that was where the village's sacred scrolls were kept at.

Yukio bit his lip, _'the scrolls!'_ he thought. Yukio quickly followed the four strangers into the tower, as he made his way, he made sure to stay quiet and hidden from the strangers.

As he had to find out what scrolls they were after, and do his best to memorize their movements- and if they used any Jutsus, andwhich village(s)those Jutsuswas most commonly used at.

Yukio wondered whither he should try to stop them, or just follow...He didn't notice one of the strangers lagging behind the rest, only to disappear and reappear behind him, putting him in a chokehold.

The strangers hand was over his mouth -as he tensed, and prepared to struggle- he heard the stranger speck.

"I'm of Leaf, play along." The soft pitched voice hissed in his ear, as the other hand of the stranger unexpectedly pushed him forward, into yet another stranger.

Yukio stumbled forward into a larger male, falling to his knees as he was over balanced.

"Well-well-well, who is this pretty one?" Purred a strangers soft baritone –he, the thief of course- wore a mask; he kneeled to Yukio's eye level and began to stroke Yukio's cheek.

Yukio looked up him, this stranger with odd red brown eyes, with the feigned meekness he'd used on the villagers of Konoha too many times to count.

Yukio quickly glanced around his captures- they all wore dark colors.

"Jniu- stop flirting with the enemy." A low threatening voice growled, Yukio could see it was the one who had a hood -that only revealed his pale blue eyes, a type of washed out blue he'd only seen in clothes.

"You're no fun Gin…" The one stoking Yukio's cheek was pouting, as he stood patting Yukio's hair before backing off. Yukio looked op at them, his mismatched blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Shut up- both of you. Kia found him- she'll decide what we do with him." Another told the both of them, in a no-nonsense tone, he was cloaked entirely in black robes.

_This_, Yukio decieded, _is the leader_. There were signs-the way the other three showed differences in their body language when they looked at him, or when he spoke, all that told Yukiothat the cloaked manwas their leader.

"Whatever you say Tibu..." Grumbled Gin- the one who wore a black cloak and hood.

"Well Kia? Can I 'play' with him?" Jniu pleaded, red-brown eyes gleaming and watery- his bottom lip sticking out as he pouted.

Yukio gave Kia a quick glance that said, 'it doesn't matter let him maybe I can be of some help.' Kia apparently wasn't affected by his glance, nor did she react to her 'teammates' conversation, the cloth that hid her mouth and nose moved as she talked.

"No Jniu- I don't want to hear any screams tonight." The scrunched up bit of cloth where the nose was at, plainly told Jniu exactly what she thought of his 'play'. Yukio sat up on his legs almost like a dog, but not daring to move. His eyes filled with a soft curiosity.

"I'll kill him- you three should take the scroll and go." They nodded- even Tibu was clearly used to Kia's orders when it came to intruders. The three- with the scroll in Gin's hand, disappeared as one in a giant puff of smoke. Kia sighed, and yanked on his jacket to get him off his knees -and onto his feet.

"I want you to knock me out-they will know if I betray them." Yukio had stood, and eyed her with a stubborn, and slightly confused look.

"Explain" He demanded shortly, a bit miffed at her treatment of him thus so far. Kia only shook her head curtly, as if impatient and annoyed- which she probably was if only a little.

"I have no time for this. The Hokage will know who I am."

Yukio nodded, struck all of Kia's pressure points within a few seconds, and caught her before she fell. He quickly made his way to the Hokage's office, with Kia in his arms; he wanted-no needed answers, and he knew he to get them, in thehall heknocked loudly on the Hokage's door. The door swung open and he stepped in.

"Sir! Who is this?" Yukio demanded -obviously indicating Kia, as the Hokage looked up at Yukio. Wary heglanced at Yukio's face then down at the girl- no woman, in his arms the Hokage gave a soft cough as he turned to focus on Yukio completely.

"That," Said the Hokage dryly, brushing back his hair. "Was my Jounin spy -who goes by the allies of Kia." The Hokage stated softly, in a tone Yukio didn't recognize.

Soon a medical nin the Hokagehad summoned appeared next to Yukio, and nudged him rudely for attention.

"Well then here take her." Yukio grumbled as he handed Kia over.

"I must get back to where I was before -to see if there are still any scrolls left." He turned on his heel intending to leave.

"Don't bother- and you're not very good at paralysis." Kia grumbled softly, her voice stopping Yukio on the spot.

The medical nin who was nearly to the door saw she was awake, and set her down, steped out of the room grumbling under his breath. Yukio visibly twitched.

"I'm just fine at what I do thanks." Kia laughed softly at Yukio's comment.

"I know that Yukio Akakawa, Chuunin of Konoha." Kia stated as she pulled off her half mask, revealing a plain female face, glassy-dull gray eyes, and short-cropped golden-brown hair.

"And I am good at what I do." She gave him a wary smile.

"Well? What were they after then?" The Hokage asked, ignoring Kia's and Yukio's side conversation.

"The sacred scroll of the dragon…" Kia muttered reluctantly, not meeting the Hokage's eyes. Yukio stared at her, seemingly not hearing the Hokages question, or Kia's words.

"How do you know my name?" Kia didn't get a chance to answer, as the Hokage interrupted.

"Now that you two have met- Kia I want you to pick another Jounin and three Genin to go after that scroll- you both are dismissed." The Hokage ordered. Kia bowed to the Hokage, and without a backward glance left the room.

Yukio didn't say anything, and left, stewing over everything in his mind.

* * *

Kia sat on a swing next to the Ninja Academy, of all the people she trusted-which was a small list in itself, Iruka was the most likely to tell her what was going on in Leaf. Most importantly which Jounin had the best Genin-team.

Yukio sighed; he had followed her and was sitting silently on a tree limb just above her and the swing.

"Why couldn't he have given me this assignment?" Yukio muttered. Kia looked up into the tree with an annoyed expression -she hadn't realized he had followed her.

"Because I'm of a higher rank then you Yukio." Kia told him apparently she had fairly good hearing.

"Don't worry though Yukio -I don't intend to stay in charge while we travel so don't get your pants in a twist if you're afraid of following a 'girly order'." She snorted and went back to watching Iruka through a classroom window facing her_. 'He hasn't changed much'_

"I have no problem following a woman's order -and from what I can tell some of them lead better than most guys I know. But what I meant was that he told you to pick a Jounin-Genin team and I am not a member of a team -so I am not eligible for this mission." He said, seemingly without breath through out his whole long-winded speech. Kia was slightly impressed though she didn't show it. _'Jeez this girl has anger issues.'_ He thought annoyed at her aloofness and blunt attitude.

"Those are all very nice pretty words. But if you had listened to the Hokage he said -'now that you two have met'-meaning you're going with me. I'm just to pick who else goes-then we set off." Kia muttered loud enough for Yukio to hear but too soft for the group of passing students who were running near by to hear. Yukio squeaked softly, but Kia heard but her face remained blank.

"Oops- I misunderstood him, I'm sorry." He watched her for a moment- perhaps he had been wrong about her?

"Care if I give a recommendation?" He asked. Kia rolled her eyes but didn't protest.

"Fine." She muttered leaning back and forth and starting to swing. Yukio jumped down to sit next to her then spoke.

"Hatake Kakashi's team." Kia watched him out of the corner of her eye nodding slowly.

"Got a crush on him or something?" Kia said with a slight smirk.

"Perhaps I can't deny he is handsome…" Yukio mused softly.

Kia smiled slightly and went back to swinging.

"I see." Kia sighed and closed her eyes slightly. Suddenly the bell to signal schools end sounded, Kia flinched and then stood up.

"Come on- we've got to go see an old friend of mine."

"Who? Iruka-sensei?" He asked looking through the window she had been staring at.

"Yes...he is an old friend." Kia said as she headed for the school doors, Yukio hurried to keep up with her ground eating pace. Faster then Yukio would have expected they were outside what he assumed to be Iruka's classroom. Yukio opened the door. Kia nodded her thanks and went in only to nearly collide into Iruka.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Iruka muttered-he hadn't looked up yet, then Kia started laughing softly.

"Still as clumsy as a newborn pup I see." Iruka looked up so fast anyone would think he'd have whiplash.

"Kia!" He nearly shouted in surprise giving her a wide smile.

Yukio laughed but let them be intent to stare out the window at where Kakashi was standing with his team. The man was handsome and one could only wonder what he kept under that mask... If Yukio had paid attention he would have seen Iruka's curious glance between the window then Yukio tilting his head at Kia for an answer-she only winked to which Iruka stifled an amused sound and asked a question aloud.

"Where have you been?" Iruka demanded Kia resisted the urge to shuffle her feet like an errant child.

"Around. But I'm afraid I've come for a reason this time old friend." Kia continued. Yukio, of course, was not paying the least bit of attention. Yukio's eyes were fixed on the Jounin outside. So what if he was like a teenage girl with a crush. Humph.

"Oh?" Iruka's brow frowned in worry. The two didn't seem to mind Yukio's space-out.

"Yes, you see I'm on a mission-I need your advice to pick a Jounin-Genin team," Kia explained then continued thoughtfully.

"They would need to follow three ninja thieves I've been spying on for a while-I haven't been around Leaf to judge for myself so who do you think is best?" Kia asked intently. Iruka tilted his head giving her a slight smile.

"There are three such teams at the moment, the best for this I think would be Kakashi's team." Iruka told her. Yukio's ears perked up at what he heard, _'oh goodie'_ he thought. He knew Kia wouldn't overlook Iruka's suggestion. He turned back to the window and noticed that no one was there. But they were just there a second ago...That was weird. He looked back to Iruka and Kia, Kia had nodded and was giving Iruka a one shouldered hug.

"Make sure those kids don't send you to an early gave." Kia said seriously, Iruka gave her a nod and she let him go. Turning on her heel and waving a hand without looking back. She knew Yukio would follow-if only to be there when she asked Kakashi on her team. Besides she was likely the only one able to find Kakashi at this time of day. Yukio waved good bye and followed the Jounin out of the classroom. He was such a child. His crush was going to be on the same team as him for that mission. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all...

"I expect you to act better then one of Kakashi's Genin." Muttered Kia though she doubted Yukio could...

"Oh of course I may look clueless but I'm not. Really!" Yukio said quickly to reassure the Jounin.

"Here we are." Kia had stopped in the middle of the path and save for a large tree there was no else one around.

"What?" Murmured Yukio worried for Kia's sanity.

"Hello down there." Came a voice from the tree limbs Yukio's head snapped up to look at where the voice came from, "Wha?" He nearly drooled when he saw Kakashi -and Kia watched this with not a little amusement. "Come down here Kakashi." Kia seemed to be able to order anyone around.

"Of course," Kakashi leapt to the ground beside the two. "What do you need?" Kakashi teased wrapping an arm around both ninja's shoulders. Yukio's cheeks turned red as he felt the weight of the Jounin's arm on his shoulder but hid it well enough.

"The Hokage has asked that I go after some thieves I've been spying on. You and your Genin team will come with Akakawa and I." Kia said arms folded on her chest."Of course- not like I have much better to do." Kakashi chuckled softly giving her a curt nod, then suddenly turning serious.

"When do we set off?" Kakashi asked suddenly serious. "Tomorrow morning, and if anyone is late you either catch up or don't go." Kia stated shrugging off Kakashi's arm letting him lean on Yukio.Yukio blushed but didn't move. Kakashi was so warm...

"Right then, I better inform my team. See you around Kia, nice meeting you Akakawa." And with a wave the Jounin disappeared. Kia merely rolled her eyes at his theatrics. Yukio laughed, "He is dramatic."

"Indeed." Muttered Kia, sighing she ran a hand through her hair.

"You sure you want to go after him? He'll never settle down you know." With a vague smile Kia set off for the training grounds, Yukio hesitated but decided to follow anyway-it seemed all he was doing lately was following her...

Yukio looked at her back a curious look on his face, "You want to train with me?" Yukio questioned when Kia turned smirked – that had been all the answer he needed but she felt the need to confirm it with actions and nodded. Yukio nodded back, "Alright, hand to hand or Jutsu?" Yukio asked curious of which she'd prefer.

"I always liked a challenge lets try both- Agreed?" Kia answered somewhat confidently.

"Very well, if either of us calls out 'End' the match is finished- Agreed?" He stated, Kia nodded and got into position-her feet about a foot apart; knees and elbows bent her right hand slightly in front of the other. Yukio nodded agian,

"Alright." He positioned himself for attack and within seconds he created a strong mist around them too thick to be seen through.

"Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu."

Kia started quickly forming three clones that then dodged some thrown shurikens and all three (Kia and two clones) sprinted off in different direction leaving one clone there for Yukio to find. Kia's clone narrowed her eyes as she got out four shurikens holding them between her fingers.

"Just try and hit me." He whispered from behind her a kunai to her neck. 'Kia' smirked then fell foreword disappearing in a cloud.

"Katon Housenka!" Suddenly from the mist three fireballs appeared speeding toward Yukio.

He smirked fell to the ground making the fireballs miss him and then he whispered,

"You just fell into my trap. Suirou no Jutsu!" Yukio kept her in there with his arm, his hand grasping hers in the bubble.

Her gray eyes caught his -and she smirked, eyes flicking to behind him. To Yukio's shock three more fireballs had appeared behind him and were headed strait at them. Yukio looked back and found Kia had disappeared. _'Shit another clone!' _He thought. Yukio bit his lip. One more hit -or near hit and he was going to end up loosing.

He tried to do the hand seals with one hand but made a mistake and ended up having the attack backfiring and blasting him back wards- not to mention when the fireball hit him on top of all that. He couldn't take it he was in pain.

"End..." Kia came out of the fog once near him she held out a hand to help him up.

"You did remarkably well Yukio, I'll be proud to have you on my team." Yukio got up and though he didn't want to he had to lean against Kia, who voiced no complaints.

"You're strong I see why your a Jounin. Hey I just thought of something- Do you have anywhere to stay?" Kia watched him out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly.

"Thank You. And no I don't really. You offering?"

"Yeah I am," He smiled back, "You could have let them kill me."

"No I couldn't have- even if you're annoying sometimes you don't deserve what they would have done to you before killing you." Kia stated calmly not meeting Yukio's eyes.

* * *

Seeing Yukio stumble, Kia muttered softly in an almost regretful tone.

"Do you want to go to a healer? Or just rest?" Seeing her worry for him so plainly- he smiled at her kindly.

"Just rest is fine" Yukio answered.

"I've have a hot spring out behind my house if you'd like to wash up." Kia nodded brushing back a few gold-brown strands that had escaped from behind her ear, "That sounds nice. I should warn you I can't cook-so instant meals will have to do, unless you're able to cook even with your injures." Kia warned smirking again.

"I can cook just fine" He pouted in way of an answer then continued somewhat proudly.

"Injured or not I've have lived alone since I was thirteen." Yukio had directed her to his fairly large family house he inherited from his father.

"There it is." He pointed to it weakly. Glancing to the house Kia said only three words with a raised eyebrow. "Nice. Very nice." Even with his injures he led her to the back of the house where the spring was. "Here is where you can clean up I'll go make us dinner." He waved vaguely in the direction if the screens that separated the spring into two halves, in the days of his father it had separated male from female.

"Very well thank you. If you need anything yell." Kia stated as she started taking off her outer ninja armor. He limped away and into the house where he quickly hobbled into the kitchen and began to cook. _'Boy am I hungry!'_ He thought to himself with a slight grin and within what seemed to be no time at all he had made what he thought to be a great meal and put it out on the table.

After washing and relaxing for a while Kia had decided to check on Yukio and his meal. Rising and getting a towel she went to find the kitchen smelling something good she followed it and after nodding to Yukio sat to eat.

"What do you think?" Yukio smiled and picked up his chopsticks and ate. Kia smiled back, her smile looked as if she didn't smile enough Yukio resolved to change that the best he could.

"It's surprisingly good." Kia teased finishing it off quickly she waited till Yukio finished before getting up, "Do you have any throw off clothes? I don't have any extra with me." Yukio could have sworn he'd seen her blush for just a minute.

"Of course." Yukio got up limping towards his room and brought out an outfit much like what Kakashi and Iruka wore. He soon came back and handed it to her, "Here."

"Thank you." Leaving the room Kia went into the bathroom -which was surprisingly easy to find, to change. The clothes though a little big did fit so Kia made no complaints.

He finished his food and went to wash his dishes. He was used to this we lived alone for so long. Luckily Yukio's grandfather had built his home with many bedrooms so finding a place to sleep wasn't an issue. Yukio went into his room after telling her good night. He lay down on his bed, and thought of the mission in the morning eventually getting to sleep. Over all both of them slept well but when Yukio awoke and went to wake Kia, and worried when there was no answer he went into only to find Kia 'sleeping' with her eyes open. _'Too creepy...'_ shuddering a little he decided to let her wake on her own.

Yukio shuddered again as he stepped into the crisp morning air and went down behind his home to the hot spring. He stopped and got in for his morning bath. He finished it quicker then usual as he was slightly paranoid Kia would wake and go after the thieves without him. He quickly made a small breakfast and knocked again on her door.

"Kia wake up we have to go soon!" Kia opened the door and yawned stretching and scratching the back of her head seeing food she followed a grinning Yukio to the kitchen to eat. Yukio rolled his eyes,

"For a Jounin you sure do sleep like a log." He had already finished his rice.

"Ka'ashi's worse..." Kia wined slightly and then looked down at the rice and blinked a few times before finishing it. "Besides you never scream." Yawning Kia took her bowl to the sink and when Yukio gave her his own she didn't complain about doing it as well.

Yukio smiled at her when she had finished, "Well let's go." He tied his headband around his head. Of course he had two. That was his Kohona one but the one from the mist village he wore around his waist. He was of two villages and we was very proud of both of them. The mist band had once his mothers and the leaf his fathers.

Kia nodded her headband was already in place as she had finished the dishes and followed Yukio out the door, waited while he locked up then they headed to the tree. Yukio smiled as they started off. However his legs were still hurting but he paid them no mind as he walked along.Kia knew he was likely still hurting from the beating she had given him even though he didn't show it and felt a twinge of guilt. But she had needed to know his strengths and weaknesses. Besides the first few days would be easy going with plenty of rest stops with the Genin as an 'excuse'. He stopped by the large tree from yesterday and climbed up to wait.

"They should be here soon." He told Kia who nodded passively and leaned against the tree.

"HELLO!" Exclaimed the hyper active bundle- also known as Naruto. Yukio nearly screamed as he fell out of the tree on his head. Yukio looked like a lost kitten as he looked around for the one who had yelled.

"Why you lil punk!" He exclaimed when he saw Naruto who looked uneasily at the Chuunin. Kia sighed and put a hand on Yukio's shoulder so he wouldn't do anything foolish to the kid.

"Naruto that wasn't nice! Apologize right NOW!" Screeched a female with pink hair.

"Oh, Hi Sakura! I'm sorry I scared you." Yukio grumbled.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree, "Are you a girl?" He asked as he stared at Yukio.

"I beg your pardon?!"

Kia's eye twitched- whither from amusement or annoyance or some combination of the two no one could tell. _'I wonder if Iruka was mistaken is suggesting this...group.'_ For they most certainty didn't act as a team. Yukio growled.

"Humph I said I wouldn't beat up the little ones so you're lucky." Muttered Yukio softly but apparently not soft enough to escape Naruto's hearing, Naruto pouted.

"I can take you any day!" Naruto announced confidently.

Kia clenched her grip on Yukio's shoulder when she felt him tense. Yukio sighed,

"Where is he?!" Yukio grumbled about Kakashi's lateness.

Kia released Yukio and fidgeted with a few strands of her hair eyeing the children.

_'I will not show weakness they smell it...'_ Smirking at her own thoughts she didn't notice the Genins uneasy glances at her. Yukio looked at her with a soft smile and climbed back up the tree. Kia folded her arms as she leaned against the tree, part of her attention on watching the children. The part other was watching to going on of the villagers and watching for Kakashi. Qiznkia had no intention of waiting longer then was strictly necessary for him, even if Kakashi was the three Genins teacher.

"Argh! If he's not here in five minutes lets go!" Yukio growled as he stood up. Kia tilted her head and nodded. Naruto wondered if she had mind-specking abilities like a witch...

"No need to leave without me." Came Kakashi's calm voice from behind the tree Kia was leaning against-and Yukio standing in.

"YOUR LATE!" The three of them exclaimed. (Naruto, Sakura, and Yukio.)

Kia and Sasuke rolled their eyes nearly in unison. _'Creepy...'_ Naruto thought. Sakura glanced between Kia and Sasuke _'What if Sasuke likes older women! Grrr Whoever you are you'll regret it if you like MY Sasuke!'_ With similar like thoughts going through her mind it was no wonder Kia noticed even if she pretended to ignore it. Yukio looked at Kakashi.

"Why are you late?" With a perfectly innocent expression Kakashi answered.

"Pondering my existence." Kia snorted and headed toward the city exit.

"Lame excuse sensei!" Naruto muttered with an eye roll.

Yukio hesitated then decided to ignore them and began to walk behind Kia. With a sigh Kakashi shook his head.

"Come on you three or they really will leave without us." With that said he waited till the three were following Yukio and Kia before following the group out. Yukio quickly caught up beside her.

"So- where do you think they are?"

"If I know Tibu he'll head for an Akatsuki base. Then send for reinforcements to find me in Konoha. We have roughly three days to find the sacred scroll of the dragon. Then we must get back to Konoha and hopefully they won't suspect anything and I can go back to my mission." Explained Kia who knew everyone was listening to the conversation and so didn't bother to lower her voice.Yukio nodded, biting his lip.

"Three days, that's not a long time. We won't have time to stop for more than six hours." Kia shook her head.

"The nearest Akatsuki base is less then a days walk from here- finding it is another matter- for outsiders." Kia gave Yukio a slight smile and knew Kakashi's eye twitched.

"You mean for over ten years you've been less then a days walk from Konoha and haven't in all that time stopped in to say even a 'hello'?" Kakashi grumbled angrily, Kia shrugged.

"I said it was a base not a main-base." Kia stated and Yukio rolled his eyes.

"Well let's see if we can get there." He said picking up the pace a bit but regretted it his leg injures hurting more. Kia chuckled amused by Yukio's determination to prove himself and shook her head.

"Don't push yourself- there isn't any rush even at your slowest you'll always get there by midnight." Kia said blandly. Kakashi watched Yukio.

"You weren't limping yesterday-what happened?" Kakashi asked, Yukio bit his bottom lip.

"I got beat in a match pretty bad" Was all he said trying not to show his embarrassment. Kakashi glanced between Kia and Yukio and nodded.

"I see."

The rest of the trip was made in silence but for the brief arguments from Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura's mumbling. When they got there Yukio leaned against a tree his leg was cramped and the bandages were rubbing harshly opening the cuts again. Although it wasn't much of a base really, it looked like just a common Inn on the outside. When they had arrived Kia had told them to wait outside while she talked with the Inn-Keeper. It had only been about half-an-hour when Kia opened the door again waved them all inside. Yukio limped in, trying hard to hide it. But Naruto been watching him all day and was worried.

"We'll rest here till tomorrow afternoon." Kia announced, they noticed the Inn-Keeper had apparently made a meal for them and sat down to eat. The meal passed in silence no one really tasting it. Afterwards a little girl of ten or so started collecting plates as they finished when she came to Yukio she stared at him a moment then looked aside. Yukio blinked, _'What... was she looking at?'_ he thought. The girl glanced at Kia with a sorrowful expression.

"Til'liea, would you mind healing my friend?" Kia asked softly. The girl gave Kia a bright smile and set the dishes down on the table. Before he could protect she keeled beside him and grasped his leg. With narrowed eyes and a concentrated frown she sent raw healing energy through it. It made Yukio dizzy and ill to his stomach but healed him all the same. Yukio's eyes rolled as he fell slightly backwards from nausea. The feeling faded just as soon as it came and his leg no longer ached yet when he recovered and thought to thank her, the girl was gone. Yukio looked around then at them, in a confused tone he asked.

"Where did she go?"

"Til'liea?" Kia asked rising from her seat and heading to the side room where the Inn-keepers wife was leading them to. Yukio blinked but followed her. Naruto followed as well. His eyes followed the bluish silver haired Chuunin.

"She comes and goes as she wishes." Spoke up the Inn-keeper's wife.

"Til'liea is a healing spirit." Kia interrupted softly. The old woman glared up at Kia for her rudeness, Kia seemed to pay her no mind. Since Kia was properly reprehended the old woman continued

"She was bonded to Kia once, when the poor dear came back from gods know where half dead with only Til'liea to keep her alive. But Kia can't take care of a bond-spirit and her duty so we keep Til'liea safe here till Kia wants to settle down." The old woman spoke proudly. Kia sighed and the old woman nudged her hard in the ribs.

"So what are you up to now Kia? I recognized that look in Til'liea's eyes you've been fighting again. Judging by the after-shook she gave him you hurt him pretty bad, but judging from you two it wasn't a fight to the death or of honor. So why hurt him to begin with child?" Kia seemed to stiffen. Yukio looked at the woman but didn't say anything preferring to stay out of their conversation. He sat down in one corner of the room and pulled out a book. He began to read.

"It was a training that got out of hand, that's all." Kia said hurriedly then, "How has Til'liea been?" Kia asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"She's been rather quite these last few days. We were about to send word for you but then your friends showed up and told us you were missing so we figured she was watching out for you." The old woman answered. Yukio watched from over the top of the book. Naruto looked at him having followed them into the room.

"What are you readying? Icha Icha Paradise, or something like that?"

"Defiantly not!" Yukio exclaimed with a slight pout, Naruto blinked. _'Icha Icha paradise has girls in it I have no interest in girls..._' Yukio thought to himself.

Kia stifled a laugh as she watched Naruto and Yukio. The old woman got up and patted her shoulder.

"You know where your rooms are, I'll go make sure my husband didn't lose the rest of your friends." With those words she left the three in the sitting room.

* * *

The Inn-keepers wife went back to the main room only to see that Sasuke was doing his best to ignore the pink blob (AKA Sakura) and Kakashi watching them between flipping pages in his afore mentioned book-Icha Icha paradise. She sighed-it seemed she had to show the guests to their rooms, oh well at least Kia paid them well. Back in the connecting room Yukio flipped the page, Kia sneezed, and Naruto blushed at the sight of the pictures. Yukio rolled his eyes.

"Like my book? I can lend it to you." Yukio suggested smiling sweetly. Naruto stammered something and was out of the room in a flash. Kia shook her head smirking absentmindedly at the door, Yukio put his book up. "Tee-hee." Sasuke sighed and looked at Kakashi. "Haven't you already finished that book?" He asked, Kakashi merely gave him a strange smile.

Kia yawned getting up from her chair.

"I think I'll go for a walk. Yukio, keep an eye on the others for me?" She asked in an almost bored tone walking from the room before Yukio could answer. Yukio nodded to the empty room. _'Sure go ahead.'_ Yukio thought rolling his eyes and he got up walking into the main living room.

Yukio walked over and looked over Kakashi's shoulder at the book.

"Oh naughty." Yukio purred, _'Kia didn't say anything about -no flirting.' _Yukio thought with an inward smirk. Sasuke noticed the flirtatious note in Yukio's voice and rolled his eyes demanding aloud that Yukio-

"Stop flirting."

Yukio's twitch was barely noticeable.

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled at Sasuke, Kakashi sweat-dropped. Sasuke made a 'what-ever' sound looking away. Yukio looked at Kakashi again but sighed then grumbled and continued looking over Kakashi's shoulder.

Naruto watched the silver haired one flirting with his sensei and grumbled. _'They always like the mysterious ones...'_ he thought.

Sasuke noticed Naruto watching Yukio reading over Kakashi's shoulder and frowned narrowing his eyes. _'Could he like that guy?'_ Sasuke grumbled in his mind inwardly pouting, it was a good thing then that Yukio liked Kakashi. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and blinked wondering why he was looking at him like that.

"Sasuke what are you staring at?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke shrugged and muttered to him self.

"Nothing." He answered the blond shortly.

"Sure Sasuke." Naruto said clearly not believe him. Sasuke didn't reply as he stood and headed to the hall that lead to their rooms, as the Inn-Keeper had showed it to them only a short while ago.

Yukio sighed as he sat down. Kakashi's book was just plain boring Sakura who had watched to scene between the four in slight disbelief stood as well but went to think outside. _'Where no one,'_ she thought to herself, _'can interrupt me.'_

Yukio looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi set down his book. He should have known Yukio would want to talk. "Hai?"

"C-can we go somewhere to talk?" Yukio stuttered blushing a little. Kakashi nodded. Even he knew the main room- though empty, wasn't always a safe place to talk.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" Kakashi asked almost too soft to hear. Yukio got up, and headed to the door.

"Let's go out side." Kakashi followed as Yukio led Kakashi to a place about four minutes away he had noticed on the way to the Inn.

Yukio took a deep breath,

"I-want-to-say-I-think-your-really-cool-and-I've-liked-you-for-a-while-now." He said in one breath. Kakashi blinked as the words caught up to him, with an amused glint in his eye and he took a few steps closer to Yukio till his masked mouth was inches from Yukio's ear.

"So what do you think you want to do about that?" Yukio looked at him before kissing his cheek. Kakashi tilted his head and nodded, Yukio could see that he was smiling even through the half mask. Yukio smiled blushing in the moonlight.

"Did you like that?"

"Well," Said Kakashi.

"I think we should go in don't you?" Kakashi murmured softly brushing Yukio's cheek then wrapping an arm around his shoulders to warm him and easily leading the both of them back to the Inn.

Yukio had blushed but followed him without complaints. Yukio looked up at him, it was dark by now and no one could see them.

"Why don't you ever show your face?" Yukio asked Kakashi shook his head and brushed back a stray strand of Yukio's hair.

"Sometimes people take others for granted based on their looks; I didn't want people to fall for me just for that." Kakashi murmured softly as he slowly pulled off his mask revealing his face to Yukio.

Kakashi smiled at the love in Yukio's eyes and kissed him. Yukio kissed him back, _'I don't care how he looks... he's just wonderful...'_ his heart was pounding as Yukio curled up to him.

"Kashi..." he whispered. Sometime later that night among the tangled covers Kakashi held a sleeping Yukio to him. Their faces mirrored looks of serenity.

Sakura was wondering aimlessly through the forest, she knew it was dangerous but she figured any animal threats could be dealt with and any fellow ninja's wouldn't bother her.

Kia however wasn't just 'any fellow' ninja and interrupted Sakura before she could go too far from the Inn.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sakura looked up at her,

"I'm just walking"

"Odd place to walk wouldn't you say?" Kia asked tilting her head.

"I think you have something on your mind." The Jounin muttered.

"Sasuke..."

Kia nodded brushing back a stray lock of brown hair.

"I thought so; do you want to tell me about it?"

"I like him but he doesn't like me..."

She looked down,

"I think he likes Naruto..." Kia nodded.

"I see, isn't there anyone else you like?" Kia shifted crossing her arms.

"Or someone you fight for his affections with other then Naruto?" Sasuke looked at Kia.

"There is one girl but she's a complete idiot." Kia chuckled. "Tell me about her then, hm?"

The pink haired girl said, "I don't like anything about her... She's always trying to take Sasuke's attention..."

"Or yours" Kia grinned lifting her hand to hide her smile at Sakura's shocked then confused expression.

"I never thought of that..." She murmured as she left the area, but Kia knew she hadn't gone far.

Naruto sat on the roof above where Kakashi and Yukio where, _'I think their done...'_

He thought with a blush then sighed and stared up at the moon,

"It's a clear night... Perfect for lovers..."

"You think so Naruto?" Spoke up the familiar voice of Sasuke from behind him

"S... Sasuke..." Naruto looked up at the other ninja...

"Why are you up here?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile.

"I wanted to talk to you; I wanted to ask...Do you like Yukio?" Sasuke asked not meeting Naruto's eyes.

"He's cool... but that's as far as it goes. I think I may have a crush on him but I guess since he's with sensei... I don't have a chance with him..." he said, _'But I like YOU more than anything.'_ he thought.

"Oh, I thought we could maybe go for raman when we got home." Sasuke muttered softly but Naruto could hear him none the less.

Naruto looked at him, "Cool."

He smiled, "It's a nice night... I'm going to sleep up here, want to stay with me?" Sasuke nodded as he shyly took Naruto's hand in his own and both sat and cuddled together on the roof for warmth while watching the stars. Naruto looked at him and with out warning kissed him. Sasuke blushed surprised but kissed Naruto back just as eager. Naruto kissed him softly his hands holding on to Sasuke's.

Kia tilted her head seeing a familiar black cloaked form.

"Hello Gin." She greeted nodding to him, he pushed back his hood revealing pale skin and silver hair and washed out pale blue eyes.

"Are you having fun playing with these Leaf ninjas?" He hissed standing over her; Kia arms crossed glared up at him.

"What do you want Gin?" Kia asked watching the other uneasily.

"We've decided to join Itachi, he's ordered you kill Naruto." Kia's face remained blank and but for the tenseness in her shoulders you'd think his words hadn't effected her.

"If you don't we will tell Leaf your true alliance to Akatsuki, after all ninjas go bad all the time." Sakura stopped walking as she heard talking and curious she walked back but only heard the trail end of the conversation._ 'Oh my god... She's...'_

"If that doesn't motivate you," Gin leaned down so till his lips were inches from her ear.

"We shell tell your last living Chan member who you are Qiznkia Akakawa." Gin hissed softly into her ear. Kia's eyes widened but she didn't make a sound.

"Very well Gin give me the Dragon scroll and I shell kill Naruto Uzumaki." Kia announced just load enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura but her lip and ran back silently and forcefully woke up Kakashi and Yukio with her voice.

Gin nodded and pulled the scroll out of his cloak handing it to Kia and with that he disappeared. Kia stood up and sighed making her way slowly back to the Inn, sneaking in through a window and into a room none or her fellow team mates knew about Kia sat against the floor watching as night faded into morning.

Yukio woke with a whine sitting up, the covers pooling around his waist exposing his bare chest.

"What is it Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi next to him grunted and slit an eye open only to see Sakura and muttered something. Sakura blushed and looked to the side.

"Sorry for waking you both but I overheard Kia talking to someone in the woods." This caught both of their attention.

"I couldn't see him it was dark and he was warring black." Sakura continued, the description triggered a memory of the thieves the one called 'Gin'.

"Anyway he told Kia to kill Naruto! Said they worked for Itachi and they were with an alliance with Akatsuki!" Sakura continued her words so load they reached Naruto and Sasuke on the roof, the two jumped through the window into the room.

Yukio looked at her,

"Gin.. That was his name correct?" He said leaning on Kakashi-Sasuke was furious.

"Itachi?!"

"Yea that was it!" Sakura said nodding then turned to Sasuke lowering her eyes and blushing slightly still not over her crush even though she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, I heard Gin say they did Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sasuke fell silent and Naruto held him close, "They're after me I take it?"

"Just Kia, don't you listen Naruto?" Sakura said glaring at the blond. Kakashi sighed and muttered into the blanket.

"We can't do anything right now, hopefully in the morning Kia will be back. I'll think of some reason to get us back to Konoha." Yukio nodded,

"Yeah... now shoo-shoo" He said when they were gone he laid down again beside Kakashi once more pulling him close. Naruto led Sasuke out the door Sakura following behind them.

Sasuke's eyes focused on the floor allowing him to be led out by Naruto.

The blonde haired ninja led him to their room in the in and laid him down,

"You must sleep Sasuke..."

In the morning Kia, as Kakashi had predicted, came back, if Sakura hadn't told everyone what had happened last night no one would have suspected anything was amiss. Yukio acted as if nothing was wrong his eyes an innocent as ever. He smiled.

"I'm going for a walk!" He waved cutely before running out to walk beside the river.

Kia didn't meet Kakashi's eyes as she showed him the scroll of the dragon. "When he returns we can go back to Konoha, I'm sure they know we are on our way..." Kia retreated to the far side of the room with the scroll; she had closed her eyes and seemed to be sleeping.

Yukio settled beside the water and touched the surface scooping out a bit and looking in it. He saw himself in the water, as well as another. A woman he had always presumed her to be his mother but didn't know for sure as his father had never shown him any pictures of her. He always saw the woman in the water...Yukio smiled looking at the woman in the water,

"Hello mother how are you today?" He got no reply except for a sweet smile. He never got one.

"Good as always? I suppose you must be, you're always smiling" The woman giggled silently waving a hand in an 'oh of course' way.

Yukio had wished many times that the woman could talk she was lovely with clear blue eyes and silver-blue hair like his own. When he had been a child he had always seen her in the rivers and lakes nearby Konoha though no one else seemed to be able to, not even his father had. The woman had earned his adoration early in his youth as she always seemed kind and was just as he imagined a mother would be. Yukio gazed into the woman's pale face with curiosity.

"Mother why don't you ever speak?" She shook her head signaling she couldn't. Yukio sighed brushing back his hair so like her own.

"I wish you could maybe you could help me with this then. You see Mother I met this woman and she sort of got me together with Kakashi." Yukio paused and blushed lightly at the woman's 'go on' and 'awe that's so cute' motions then sighing he continued.

"Anyway she might be a traitor and I really don't know what to make of all this, I just wish you could give me some advice..."

She sighed and thought. She made a few signals that looked strangely like 'tell the cheese what you think' but really meant 'confront her after your mission is done'. Yukio blinked squinting at her and tilting his head.

"You mean tell the Hokage?"

She nodded with a soft smile. She glanced at the sun and signed, 'it's near noon you should get back' she shooed him a bit. Yukio nodded and smiled gently setting the pool of water in his palms back into the river. Getting up and brushing himself off he headed back to the Inn. Yukio walked back into the in his eyes shimmering. He was always happy after seeing his mother. He waved to them again before going to shower.

Kakashi's eyes followed Yukio and he smiled when he caught the silver-blue haired mans attention. Kia opened her eyes slightly when she heard the door open sighing when Yukio headed to the shower. 'Fine we'll set off after he's done with his shower-by then Konoha will know we hold the dragon scroll.'

Yukio washed thoroughly and came out after drying off and getting dressed. He walked into the living room area drying his hair with care. Rising form the floor Kia stood.

"If we are done here we can set off back to Konoha. As Kakashi knows I've already retrieved the dragon scroll." Kia stated, Kakashi nodded and stood walking over to Yukio.

Naruto who had been staring at Kia most of the morning and Sasuke who'd been clenching the arm of his chair and gripping Naruto's hand while staring into space- both rose as one. Naruto kissed his cheek,

"Come on Sasuke..."

Yukio smiled at Kakashi. His silver hair shimmered in the light of its on luster but also because of the water lodged in the silky strands. Kakashi thought he looked angelic. As the two headed out the door Sakura walked in the middle of the group- with Yukio and Kakashi leading and Sasuke and Naruto following behind her and behind them was a subdued Kia. Kakashi had reasoned that this would both give her time to think, and hopefully either get out of Konoha while she still could, or not suspect them of knowing what Sakura had overheard.

Feeling somewhat depressed Yukio sighed. "I thought our mission would have taken longer, I was looking forward to not being stared because of who I am." He said softly looking down as he walked his hands behind his back. Kakashi hearing him smiled though his mask wrapping an arm around Yukio's shoulders.

"Don't worry so much Yukio, after this everyone will know you're truly of Konoha no matter how long the mission turns out." Kakashi murmured to him.

"Of course" He smiled, _'How do you do that? How do you make me feel this way?' _He leaned on Kakashi._ 'Why do you make me feel so warm...'_ Kakashi offered no answers and only walked with Yukio, it seemed for Yukio that the walk back to Konoha was shorter then the walk to the Inn as they made it back in the evening.

All too soon it seemed Yukio was back in the 'real world'- where Kia was a suspected traitor of Konoha and though they had no solid proof she was likely after Naruto. Yukio had chosen to go inform the Hokage of their mission, and Kakashi would watch Kia who walked with Naruto and Sasuke- Sakura had gone off on her own when they had reached Konoha. The night was slowly but surely turning to day and Yukio groaned, knowing he would be getting any sleep with in the next two days. Oh well a ninja doesn't get much sleep anyways. Yukio had arrived to help earlier that evening to Kakashi and Sasuke watch Kia-who still had the dragon scroll.

The villagers meanwhile were celebrating the return of the sacred scroll which had made it even harder Sasuke and Naruto had gotten bored of the celebrations and gone to the training ground to practice. While somewhat proud of them Kakashi had been annoyed that they'd let Kia monitor the practice.

Yukio whimpered and sighed falling onto the ground of his own accord.

"I want to sleep" Kakashi who was sitting -err couching next to him sweat-dropped. Yukio flopped over his face in the grass,

"When can we sleep Kakashi-san I'm so tired..."

Kakashi was about to answer when suddenly they heard seven muffled thumps when Kakashi and Yukio turned to look they saw Naruto pinned to the tree by shurikens. Sasuke was fighting off clones and Kia was about to slit Naruto's throat with a kunai, Yukio was up with in a second.

"Kia! No!" He growled out and ran to Naruto and he yelled out.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He separated into many clones and they all went to help Sasuke. The real one pulled out the shurikens and helped Naruto down from the tree. Kia had when she saw Yukio and Kakashi rushing toward her had leaped away from Naruto her eyes cold she started an assassin Jutsu but Kakashi intercepted and the resulting explosion sent everyone to the ground.

Kia was nowhere to be seen.

Yukio's clones vanished and he looked to Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto-kun? Are you alright?!"Naruto looking pale and rather shaky only nodded.

"Y-yea I'm fine...Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled at Naruto and nodded.

"I'm alright too, Kakashi-sensei...Is she dead?" Kakashi sighed and shock his head.

"I don't know Sasuke..."

"Did she still have the scroll Kakashi?!" Yukio asked suddenly not remembering if they were ever given the scroll back. He turned to the jounin his eyes filling up with worry. Kakashi paled.

"Yes she did...but it could have burned..." Yukio stared at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't you think about that? If she truly died and was degenerated the scroll went with her -but there would still be remains..." Kakashi shock his head.

"Kia was the cause of it Yukio- her charka used her body to form what we saw, an explosion." Kakashi brushed back his hair sighing and pulling himself up then helping Yukio, Sasuke and Naruto were already standing.

"Come on lets go see the Hokage."

Yukio was furious; he looked away form the three of them.

"You three go I'm going to stay here." _'It's all too fishy…'_

Kakashi's eye softened and he put a hand on Yukio's shoulder.

"I know...maybe you should just go home Yukio, a good nights rest might help." With that Kakashi led Naruto and Sasuke to the Hokage's tower. Yukio couldn't sleep now- not with this happening. He scanned the area with anger there was no sign of anything and he couldn't even sense a fleeting trace of Kia. _'It was like she was never here...'_ He thought fiercely.

Inside him the water spirit cursed. She had been so close to getting that scroll!

But damn, the Jounin would die...

Few knew what the dragon scroll contained but she knew- it contained a jutsu that would with a sacrifice let a spirit have their own body. Oh how the water spirit longed for a body...

She had waited for the scroll so she would have her own body- a feminine one...

She would be able to be with whom she wished, perhaps she would find her lover, maybe, just maybe she was still alive... But with the Jounin's death and the scroll's destruction there was no hope, she let her anger drain away till all she felt was empty...

Word of what happened spread like wild fire and the whole village whispered amongst themselves,

"It's him... He's the reason the scroll was destroyed..." They found it easy to pin the blame on one who looked like the outsider. Even though he had been born in Konoha because of his appearance he was still considered an outsider. Yukio didn't care what they whispered about him as he walked home he was exhausted and wary and easily feel into a deep slumber. Yukio didn't awaken for nearly a day and a half as his body had been so drained and his mind had screamed for sleep and it was filled. In the morning of the day he awoke he thought he had heard something and shot up out of bed but no one was there when he rolled over to turn on the light his hand met paper and his eyes widened as he turned and faced the desk.

"The scared scroll of the dragon…" He murmured in awe. Inside him the water spirit sang for joy.

Yukio sat up the scroll in his hands.

"How did... oh..." he put the scroll in his pack after getting dressed a set out for the warrior memorial. Kia... just maybe she was still alive...

As Yukio approached the memorial questions sprang to his mind. Sure Sakura had heard parts of the conversation but maybe she had missed some larger parts of it-after all she had only heard voices not seen them and Yukio know most of a conversation was held with body language. Besides, Yukio didn't want to fully believe Kia had turned her back on them.

He walked to the memorial and sighed,

"I guess she's not here..."

Just as Yukio turned around he found a kunai in his face, but more importantly was Kia waring the same half mask she had when they had met her eyes were cold but she hadn't killed him outright and Yukio took that as a good sign.

"Kia..." he said not moving. Kia took a deep breath and lowered the kunai shaking her head in a almost remorse.

"You will be the death of me Yukio Akakawa."

"Sure I will" he smiled,

"why did you come back?"

Kia fidgeted with the kunai then sighed putting it away.

"To tell you why I knew your name- why I bothered to save you." Yukio tilted his head that question had nagged him until she had spent the night in his home.

"It's too dangerous for me to keep that secrete any longer. When you were born, your father- my older brother, asked one thing of me- to keep his only son alive."

"Inside you," Kia took a shaky breath.

"Is a water spirit- you are old enough now that her power is no longer needed to keep you alive, the scroll of the dragon will tell you how to give her a life-and body of her own."

"You mean... everything.. For 18 years no body told me ANYTHING?!" he exclaimed too upset to make sense. Kia flinched not looking at him.

"I thought- I hadn't known he'd died, or that you were the last of our clan." Kia shook her head. "As to the villagers they have always hated the Akakawa clan for reasons you'll find out for yourself in time."

He looked down...

"Apparently I'm not the last... you're a member too"

"Perhaps but I'm now a missing nin- your the true heir of our clan and as one you must know one more thing- your eyes, have you ever wondered why they are mismatched?" Kia questioned intently her gray eyes focused on his.

"I have but... when I asked any one they said it was a just defect and to go away"

"Not even the Hokage would tell me...He said I would find out on my own..." Kia nodded folding her arms.

"In away it's a birth defect very few of the Akakawa clan are born with both eye abilitys, I for instance was only born with the lighter eye ability. If you train them well your darker eye will allow you to see plans or plots your enemy has- the lighter will let you see both the aura and chakra of a person a sort of way to see if they tell you the truth."

Kia rubbed the bridge of her eyes and when Yukio looked again they were a light gray nearly a silver color but when Yukio took a closer look they were back to glassy-dull gray.

"Oh..."

Kia tilted her head looking up as a small blue bird flew by. "Anything else you want to know Yukio? You'll likely not see me again for a long while..." Kia brushed back another lock of gold-brown hair in a fashion that suggested annoyance with it.

"Why didn't you come see me in the 15 years I was alone?" Yukio questioned his eyes sad and downcast. Kia sighed shakily almost as if his question had injured her.

"At the time of your birth Akatsuki was on the rise with missing ninja's fleeing the soon to come wars, the Hokage of that time came to ask that I become his eyes in Akatsuki. I agreed because I thought you and our clan were safe in Konoha..."

"I see..." he said softly not looking up.

"Some of our clan joined the wars but most died protecting Konoha when the nine tails fox attacked- you had been seven and lost your father then but your guardian of the time was badly injured in that battle and died soon after I had no knowledge of that till recently at that time I was too intertwined in Akatsuki to go help the village but I did so anyway by the time I got there-..." Kia sighed.

"It was over and the operatives sent after me had caught up and beat me till I was so near death that Til'liea looked like an angel somehow made it to that Inn it took twice as long for me to get my position in Akatsuki back as it had to get in the first place. Those are mere excuses if I had known that the clan was gone- if I had known you were so poorly looked after I would have done things different"

"Oh I see... I had no clue... I barely remember the attack..." Yukio sat down and looked at the memorial his fingers traced his father's name.

"He was a better man then many can claim to be Yukio- he followed his heart till the end you should be very proud of them both." Kia said by way of an apology for not being there for not protecting the village. She gave the memorial a slight smile and nodded to Yukio before turning to go.

"Kia..." he whispered standing Kia paused and looked back.

"Yes Yukio?" She asked watching him carefully.

"Thank you for everything" he hugged her.

Kia smiled one of the truest smiles Yukio had seen on her as she ruffled his silver blue locks and gently -as if he were glass, or could brake or disappear at her slightest touch she hugged him back.

"I'll see you again Yukio." Kia muttered into his ear Yukio nodded in his heart he knew he would and so he did one of the hardest things he'd ever done he let her go letting his arms fall to his side Kia smiled and nodded and turned disappearing into the shadows of the land.

The End...?

* * *

AN: Demon agreed to let me post this on my author page but please check out more of her work at h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 7 0 0 0 2 1 / -Thank you!


End file.
